Before Your Love
by S-Rok
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Who Will get the Present-Day Rambaldi?
1. Default Chapter

BEFORE YOUR LOVE  
  
Soft, smooth lips, wet and lucious. She loved him so much, she couldn't turn away from  
  
him. She'd never let him go. She'd love him forever, and never leave his side. RRRRING.  
  
She picked up the phone and listened, "Joey's Pizza," said the same sweet voice in her dreams.  
  
She yawned and said, "I love you too." I hung up the phone, and was just drifting back to sleep  
  
when I realized what I had said. I pressed my speed dial and soon heard Michael's laughter on  
  
the other line. "I meant WRONG NUMBER. I was-dreaming, I wasn't even awake!" Michael  
  
was still laughing when he finally said, "That's alright, Syd, I wanted to come over today."  
  
"Do you have off too?"  
  
"Yeah, and believe me, Kendall is NOT easy to persuade!"  
  
"How about noon?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be there!"  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I hung up the phone and smiled, this is going to be a great day, I thought to myself. I took a  
  
shower, and had breakfast, (which consisted of some honey toast and grape juice.) Then, I  
  
started to straighten up the place, and I watched T.V. It was half past noon when Michael rang  
  
the doorbell. I opened the door and gasped when I saw him standing there with a bouqet of red  
  
roses. I smiled, blushing a little, as I told him to come in.  
  
"Well, good, I thought you were going to leave me out here forever!"  
  
I laughed and he walked inside and sat on my couch. He gave me the roses and I put them in a  
  
vase. Then he handed me a box of chocolate covered cherries. I thought that was all, so I went  
  
back into my room and picked up his present. He opened it, and smiled as he saw 2 tickets to  
  
an L.A. Kings hockey game. And a box of assorted chocolates. "Happy Valentines Day!"  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "You remembered our hockey date, postpones since last year!"  
  
I smiled and we kissed some more. I was just getting comfortable, when Michael stopped  
  
suddenly and told me that he had one more present for me. He rumaged in his bag, and pulled  
  
out a small red velvet case. I widened my eyes in surprise. Then, VAUGHN GOT DOWN ON  
  
ONE KNEE. He opened the box, revealing a diomond ring. "Syd, I love you, I want to be with  
  
you for the rest of my life." He took a deep breath, and I could tell he was nervous. "Sydney  
  
Bristow, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 I stared at him in disbelief. I stood up, but my knees were shaking so badly that I had to  
  
sit back down. I took a deep breath, my palms were sweating.  
  
"I know it's kind of sudden and all, but Syd, seriously, I know I'll always feel this way about you.  
  
"What happened to the hockey game we were supposed to go to." "Hockey can wait, I love you."  
  
"Hockey can wait, where have I heard that before?" Michael laughed.  
  
"Michael, I love you..and I always will too. It's just that..."  
  
"Please..Syd, I'll regret this for the rest of my life if you say no."  
  
I stared at him. His sparkling eyes, his beautiful smile, his strong body, how could I say  
  
no? I just wasn't ready for it, but, like Michael had said, I too, would regret it if I said no.  
  
"Michael, Will I marry you? Of course I will! Yes, yes I'll marry you!"  
  
He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen in my entire life. I thought his cheeks were  
  
going to crack. We kissed for five minutes straight. Then suddenly someone knocked on the door. I opened it, and saw Fran standing there with the strangest look on her face. "Guess what," I said. "What?" "Michael asked me to marry him, and I said yes, we're getting married!"  
  
"You-you're getting married?"  
  
"Yes..I started to cry, and Michael came over and put his arm around me. He put the  
  
ring on my finger. The diamond was sparkling and I could tell that was no cheap ring.  
  
"Congradulations, I guess." Fran stated then quickly walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Michael whispered.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea." I looked up at my future husband and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Oh, we can still go to that hockey game if you want to!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
AT THE GAME  
  
"Wow, these seats are perfect, how did you get them?"  
  
"Trust me, It wasn't easy, but my dad knew some of the guys that work here and I  
  
managed to get them. The Kings were playing the Phliers and they were winning 2-1. The first  
  
period was just about over. "They're gonna start a fight soon." Just then, two men started  
  
going at eachother with punches and body slams.  
  
"How did you know that?" Michael smiled in disbelief.  
  
"Trust me..too much time in the CIA to know all this stuff."  
  
Michael kissed me and jumped up for joy as the Kings player won the fight.  
  
BEEEEP. The buzzer rang for the end of the first period. We went to go get some  
  
popcorn. When we came back the second quarter was just starting. Suddenly the puck flew  
  
up into the crowds seat across from us. I looked up at the moniter to see who who would get  
  
the puck (since there weren't any nets around there) and that's when I saw her. I jumped,  
  
spilling half of my popcorn.  
  
"What's the matter?!"  
  
"Michael..Francie, she's over there, and-she's watching us! She has binoculars!"  
  
"Oh my god, Syd..look who's to the left of her."  
  
"I glanced to the left and saw a guy in a disguise. But I couldn't quite make out who it  
  
was. "Who is it?"  
  
"Doesn't it look likeWill in a disguise?"  
  
"No, it doesn't look at all like Will, but it's somebody."  
  
"Don't stare, pretend you didn't notice them."  
  
"Michael, I jumped, they had to have seen it."  
  
I looked back, and they were gone. "Michael, they're gone!"  
  
"No, they're right there," he pointed down to a camera guy, and once again there faces were on the big moniter.  
  
I looked very closely at the guy in disguise, but I still couldn't make out who it was.  
  
Then the announcer said, "Hi there, sir, won't you take off that mask, so we can see who our  
  
lucky winner to our free-ticket giveaway is?"  
  
Slowly and surely the guy took off his mask. Michael gasped in horror as we both saw  
  
who it was. That's the last thing I saw, because when I saw who it was, I fainted.  
  
ALIAS 


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Have you contacted Dr. Simon?"  
  
"He'll be here in a minute."  
  
"Is she still asleep?"  
  
"I don't know..we'll have to do more tests, until she wakes up."  
  
What was that smell..it was a horrid, nasty, greasy smell of something that seemed  
  
fimiliar-a hospital! I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a bed, and Michael was  
  
sitting beside me reading a magazine. I looked up at him.  
  
"She's awake!" Michael shouted. Then quiter he said, "Hey Syd...how are you feeling?"  
  
"I-I'm okay."  
  
Then I remembered. I remembered why I had fainted and I suddenly thought it was just a  
  
dream I had had while I was in here.  
  
A doctor came over and checked my vital stats.  
  
"She's in perfect condition, we can release her."  
  
I got up, and Michael and I walked out of the hostpital. We got into his car.  
  
"Do you remember anything, Syd?" Michael asked me.  
  
"I-I'm not sure..was it just a dream?"  
  
"Did you see who I saw Syd, tell me, what did you see."  
  
"Vaughn-it was no dream, I remember now..It was--it was-" I started to cry.  
  
Vaughn put his arm around me, and drove with his other hand.  
  
"What do we do?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm taking you to my place. We can sort some things out, and then I'll take you  
  
home and we'll talk to Francie. Just the three of us.  
  
"Vaughn, this can't...it can't be happening. It's not possible. He died, I saw him, he  
  
was in the tub. Danny is dead. He can't be alive."  
  
"I said, we'll sort this out when we get home," Vaughn screamed.  
  
I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the time. I didn't know what was happening. And I  
  
hoped Michael and I could figure it out.  
  
When we arrived at Michael's place, I felt horrible. I had a HORRIBLE pounding head  
  
ache, and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I just burst out crying. Michael came over  
  
next to me and took a deep breath. "Syd, please, crying isn't going to help anything. I'm  
  
just as confused as you are." "Plus, maybe it wasn't even him, it could have been a  
  
disguise."  
  
"But, why was Fran with him? I don't get this."  
  
"This is surreal, it's not-it's not-I need to focus."  
  
"Vaughn, we NEED to talk to my dad, right away."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I dunno, let's check CIA, he didn't have off."  
  
So, once again, we drove to the CIA Headquarters, and neither of us said a word until we  
  
got there. When we arrived, we both knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Vaughn, someone-someone is here and they're infiltrating the  
  
agency!"  
  
"Syd, take this gun, the place is probably under servaillance, we'll need to be  
  
careful."  
  
"It's 9:00 at night, Vaughn, we can't see anything, I have a better idea." I grabbed  
  
Michael's hand and led him toward the back entrance. Whoever was in here, forgot to  
  
block off this door. I tried it, but it was locked. With no time to pick the lock, I grabbed  
  
the fire extinguisher and sprayed the bolts on the door, and as quietly as we could,  
  
we went in.  
  
"Syd, I tried to contact Kendall through my beeper, and all I got was static."  
  
WHACK. Vaughn was down.  
  
That's when I saw him..Mr. Sark.  
  
I kicked him and and we started to fight. But Sloane was right behind him.  
  
He grabbed a gun, and shot me with a trank. For the second time that day, I saw  
  
darkness...  
  
When I woke up I was cuffed to a chair. My vision was fogges as I saw my mom. This  
  
was all to familiar. Except for this time, I noticed Vaughn beside me, and on the other side  
  
of him was my father. But that's not all the people that were in the room cuffed to chairs.  
  
Marshall, Kendall, Weiss, and a couple other CIA agents were all there with looks of  
  
shock on their faces. I looked over at my dad, who looked brave. I wish I could have  
  
been brave right now. But I was soo confused. Just when I thought things couldn't get any  
  
worse, 5 people that I thought I knew all to well walked into the room. There I sat,  
  
strapped to a chair, along with my loved ones, and the people I cared about, staring  
  
directly at Irina, Sloane, Sark, Francie, and yes-even Danny. It was then that I wondered  
  
if I was ever going to make it through this. I also wondered how my life could have EVER  
  
ended up this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hello there, Sydney, doesn't this look familiar?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear, It's me, your mother, and believe me I hated pretending to be nice to you  
  
and Jack this whole time." she sneered at my father.  
  
"But..why?"  
  
"Oh Sydney, did you really think I loved you, I mean, come on."  
  
I fought back tears, but there was no use.  
  
Then Sloane walked in with my dead fiancee.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Ah Sydney, the time has come for you to know the truth about everything. You see,  
  
Agent Lennox wasn't the only one that got cloned. And Dr. Markovic wasn't the only one with  
  
a genetic machine now was he?"  
  
"I- don't understand."  
  
"It's simple Syd, when you think about it. I've been waiting 30 years for this master  
  
and I'm so glad that you could be a part of it!"  
  
"So that really isn't Danny?" Vaughn asked.  
  
" I don't know, Vaughn, maybe you have some compettition here, getting  
  
Sydney. I wonder if this is the real Danny? Oh, I guess we'll never know now will we."  
  
Sloane smiled that evil smile of his and soon Sark came over.  
  
"But you know what," Sark said in his british accent, "we could very well eliminate  
  
the compettition right now, and just hand Sydney over to me!"  
  
I glared at Sark.  
  
"Come here Sydney." He came closer to me, I struggled, but it was no use. I felt his  
  
nasty corn bread smelling breath as he kissed me.  
  
"That is it!" screamed Vaughn.  
  
"Shut up" That's when Irina fired right at Vaughn.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.  
  
"I killed his father, and he could be next, if you don't shut up and cooperate!"  
  
"What-- do you want from us?" my father asked.  
  
"Well sir, this is the third time in a row that you've been strapped to a chair, so  
  
I'm thinking your odds of surviving are getting very slim. You know exactly what I want."  
  
"Did you tell Sydney?" Francie asked.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"It's simple really, Sydney, your whole life, you have been all part of a plan."  
  
"A plan?"  
  
"Yes..you see Syd, Danny never REALLY DIED."  
  
" Hey Syd, I love you!" Danny stated  
  
"To start things off I need to tell you something. Francie is dead. Your friend, Francie.  
  
This here is a duplicate of her, Anna Espinosa!" The second thing I should make you aware  
  
of is that I used this device on someone else, Danny. You see Sydney, the real Danny is still  
  
alive, he has always worked for us. His cover was that he was a doctor. So when you told the  
  
real Danny the truth 2 years ago, that you worked for the CIA and I told you that I had him  
  
killed, well Sydney, the truth is, I didn't kill him. I made a double of the real Danny, and I simply  
  
killed the double and put him in the bathtub. The real Danny pretended to fall in love with you.  
  
We set you up. 


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Syd just couldn't grasp all of this. It was just too much to take in all at one time. The real  
  
Danny..evil? And the one in her tub that was killed wasn't the real Danny. Syd just sat  
  
their looking at all of the people who she thought she had known. She looked over at  
  
Vaughn and saw a face as shocked as she was.  
  
"Well then, who-whose body did you use to make Danny's?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's classified information, agent Vaughn, who should know that  
  
thanks to the help of our asset, Francie, we have gotten a lot of footage of you and  
  
Sydney lately, that I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted us to see."  
  
That's when Vaughn just had enough.  
  
"Okay, THAT IS SICK, YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!!!!"  
  
Irina smiled, "Well Agent Vaughn, it looks like you finally made my daughter  
  
happy!"  
  
"I am NOT your daughter..I don't even wanna know you!" I screamed  
  
with rage.  
  
My father was just sitting there taking all of this in, so shocked and surprised.  
  
That's when Danny came over and kneeled beside me.  
  
"What can I say Syd, you were a good kisser. I never even lived before I found  
  
love with you! You were everything I had ever wanted. It was my plan to come here  
  
and find you and fall in love with you. But you know what Sydney, I did something that  
  
I wasn't supposed to do. I actually did fall in love with you. Before your love I was weak,  
  
and scared, nothing compared to you C.I.A. agents. But now, now I have my revenge,  
  
now I'm strong and powerful, and even more in love with you." "That's why I don't intend  
  
to kill you..just yet. We need your help. We've all seen you on missions with the C.I.A.  
  
and SD-6, and you're amazing. Espiecally when you're with that dirt-bag boyfriend of  
  
yours."  
  
"So Sydney," Sloane said in that awful voice of his, we're not asking you, because  
  
you don't have a choice, we're telling you, that you are going to help us on a mission to find  
  
Rambaldi artifacts. Is that understood?"  
  
"Oh and buy the way, Danny is going with you, to make sure you don't do anything  
  
stupid. And we'll make a little comprimise here. If you help us with the Rambaldi artifacts, we'll  
  
release your loved ones in this room. But until then, they will remain in a cell."  
  
Sloane got up and uncuffed me. He stood so close to me and all I wanted to do was  
  
rip his throat out. It took every ounce of energy I had inside of me, to keep me from strangling  
  
him right there and then.  
  
Irina, Sark, and Francie all went over and uncuffed the others and led them to their  
  
cells.  
  
" I hope you're willing to protect your friends, Syd, cause your cooperation depends on  
  
it." Danny said with a smile.  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
"You should probably know that we're going to Tambia, Africa. We're looking for an  
  
artifact Rambaldi prophesized would be here. I'm not telling you what it is. We're just not  
  
sure if other agencies are looking for it right now too. And we don't want to risk getting killed.  
  
That's where you come in."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I still hadn't said one word to Danny and I hadn't planned on it unless  
  
necessary.  
  
"You know Sydney, you were a great girlfriend, and technically we still are engaged."  
  
"Oh, and doesn't this seem familiar? I mean, you and your dad are great agents, always risking  
  
your lives for your country. But, you two both have the same soft spot." "Do you know what  
  
that is?" He glared at me, and I didn't even look him in the eyes. I knew what he was going to  
  
say, I just didn't want to hear him say it. He bent down and put his lips to mine.  
  
"It's love Syd, love."  
  
I slapped him, and ran over to another seat on the plane.  
  
"Keep in mind, that we have all your friends, including your boyfriend, and if  
  
you choose to disobey us...I can promise you..that you will regret it!"  
  
"Now Syd, I want you to know, that I still love you, I'm doing this for your own good!"  
  
TAMBIA  
  
In Tambia, we went to this dense forest, and it seemed like we were walking  
  
for hours.Then, we finally got to some train tracks. We followed them into a tunnel. Once we  
  
went inside of the tunnel, we came to a control pannel and Danny typed in a code. 47025  
  
Suddenly the wall of the tunnel came open and it led us into a dark room.  
  
"You go first, Syd, I got you covered."  
  
I crept inside with my gun up. I slowly, but surely walked into the room. I stared in awe  
  
as I saw the most weapons I've ever seen in my life. M16's, AK47, remote mines, C-4, and in  
  
the middle of it all was a big, metal chest.  
  
"Ah ha!" Danny gasped, "This is exactly what we're looking for!"  
  
Danny followed me and I stood guard as he pressed some more codes to get into the  
  
metal chest. Once he opened it. I dropped my gun. Startled at what I saw inside of the chest.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. CHAPTER 6

*~CHAPTER 6~*  
Now this was no ordinary chest that Danny and I were both staring in amazement  
  
at. This was a 30 foot chest that was so big, it took up the whole room. It was freezing in  
  
this room, and I looked at the thermostat on the chest and saw that the temperature was  
  
negative zero degrees. Danny had this twisted grin on his face and I couldn't believe that  
  
even Sloane got to this, and even knew it existed. You see, staring back at us in the chest  
  
was a big block of ice and in the ice was the preserved dead body of Milo Rambaldi.  
  
Yes, you heard me correctly, and no, you're not dreaming, I said Milo Rambaldi. Suddenly  
  
it all made sense of what Sloane wanted to do. He'd been looking for this body for ages,  
  
and he'd also been in the process of making his genetic doubling device. So, obviously,  
  
after a couple of practice doubles, Sloane was ready for his most important double ever-  
  
The double of Milo Rambaldi. If Sloane could locate the preserved body of Rambaldi,  
  
then get his genes, and scramble them. All he needed was another body and Sloane would  
  
have himself a present-day Rambaldi. This is when I realized Sloane was a GENIUS. Who  
  
else could have ever thought of this. Of course! When something or someone is preserved,  
  
their genes, cells, and chromosones stay exactly the same, until they are unfrozen. Once  
  
Sloane un-thawed Rambaldi's body, all he had to do was get his genes and scramble them  
  
into someone else. Then Rambaldi would exist again, and he could tell Sloane where all of  
  
his artifacts were located at. There was something here that was so horrible, but true,  
  
Sloane would be king of the world of intelligence. With something like this, all of this,  
  
the mad scavanger hunt for Rambaldi artifacts would be over. Arvin Sloane would have  
  
everything. It would all be his. The sad part of this was all hitting me in the face. Sloane  
  
would rule the world. I couldn't stand this any longer. I needed the body for the CIA, only  
  
one small problem. How was I supposed to escape from Danny, get Vaughn and the other  
  
agents back at the CIA, get the probably 500 pound chest, and bring it all back to the  
  
Central Intelligence Agency safe and unharmed by Sloane? It was impossible. It would  
  
never happen. It wasn't even worth fantizising about.  
  
"How are you getting this back to L.A.?" I asked Danny.  
  
"Don't worry, Syd, we have it all under control."  
  
Danny was still smiling and he wasn't going to stop. It suddenly struck me that I  
  
was never going to be ahead of Sloane. This, this body, was like winning the jackpot of  
  
the lottery. We were done. America was done, we were doomed. All do to one man, who  
  
should have been dead a long time ago. Danny was walking around the body in circles.  
  
He came over to me and hugged me. I pushed him away. His face was lit up and he was all  
  
smiles, he reminded me of a bright little kid on Christmas morning looking at all of his  
  
presents. That's when I got an idea. I could bait Danny. I could try, anyway. He said it  
  
himself back in LA, that he did one thing wrong when he was pretending to be interested  
  
in me, he fell in love with me. If I pretended to love him, I could somehow tell him that I  
  
would be on his side. That I'd help him with the artifact. If Vaughn or my dad could  
  
somehow escape, then I could kill Danny, get more agents down here, get the body, and  
  
escape. Of course, we'd need to kill Sloane, evil Francie, Sark, and yes- even my mother. I  
  
was thinking this whole plan was stupid, when I decided that it was worth a try, because,  
  
it was infact the only other option I had. So basically I had two choices here, 1. Try my  
  
plan, or 2. basically let Sloane become the president of the world. Now I wasn't about to  
  
let that happen, let me tell you what. Now, Danny might fall for this, but Sloane certainly  
  
would not. So I needed to let Danny not tell Sloane about me being nice to him at all.  
  
So, shaking, I did the only thing left in the world I could do. This was for the good of my  
  
country, I thought, I needed revenge on the man that ruined my life. I walked up to  
  
Danny, and nervously said, "Danny, this-this is brilliant! How could you guys, ever find  
  
this thing?"  
  
"Well, it took me pretending to be dead, and a lot of hard work, that's for sure!"  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Danny, you're a wonderful agent. And even though I can't  
  
believe you did this, I can learn to forgive you. You are an amazing person, Danny, I love  
  
you!" Danny was expressionless at first, and I was scared, thinking I had probably said  
  
too much and made it obvious I was sucking up. So, I quickly turned away. But, I was  
  
obviously a good actress, because Danny fell for it.  
  
"Oh, sweetie...thanks."  
  
Then Danny leaned in and we kissed a nice, long kiss for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So, how do we get this out of here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, um..I'm not sure, to be honest with you. Sloane wasn't exactly sure if this was  
  
the location the body was at, so I'll have to call in for a team to come down here and get  
  
it. That will mean, getting Sark and Francie. Sloane will be left to guard your..friends."  
  
"Oh, and Syd, I'm sorry, that all this had to end up this way, you really were an  
  
awesome girl."  
  
I turned away, innocently.  
  
"So we have time, Syd, plenty of time. There's a back room in here that's warmer,  
  
we need to guard the body until our team comes."  
  
So hand-in hand we went back to the room.Unfortunately the room was carpeted  
  
and there was a fireplace. I shuttered, as I realized what I was going to have to do.  
  
Quietly, but willingly, Danny and I layed on the floor above sheets and pillows. We kissed  
  
slowly and then I slipped under the covers. This was the only way, tomorrow at this time,  
  
god willing, Danny will be dead, and hopefully someone can come to my rescue and help  
  
get the artifact. But the one thing that I couldn't get out of my head, was that even if some  
  
agents or Vaughn did come to my rescue, there was no way for me to message them and  
  
tell them to bring a truck to load up a preserved body of a philosipher that died 500 years  
  
ago. I didn't know what to do. I just prayed and hoped and that was all I could do for  
  
now. 


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
I had to kiss Danny all night. The worst part was that he kept pressuring me to  
  
have sex with him. Of course I refused, lying to him, that I wasn't ready after this  
  
happened, I was still in shock. By the time I actuall got to sleep, I wanted to vomit. I  
  
prayed all night that somehow Vaughn would escape and come rescue me, so we could  
  
get ready for our wedding. I wasn't about to let my fiancee die again, (well, kind of).  
  
Oh how much danger our world would be in if one of the top 35 most dangerous people  
  
had ultimite power through a clone of a prophet that died over 500 years ago. When I  
  
finally did wake up, I could hear Danny talking to Sloane on his cell phone. His voice was  
  
muffled, so I couldn't catch much, but this is what I could understand from his  
  
conversation. "Yes, she's still here, and I'm in control, would you quickly get your team  
  
together, and the front page of the manuscript, and come down here as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay, see you in a couple hours, oh and nobody escaped right?" "Good, Sydney will be  
  
very sad to hear the unfortunate news." He hung up. Oh my gosh, I thought. Unfortunate  
  
news, Oh no! I wanted to kill Danny right there and then, I knew I probably could. Then, I  
  
could quickly sneak back to the CIA Headquarters and rescue my friends. But I knew that  
  
there was just too much to risk if I did that. I'd have to bait Danny, so that Sloane or  
  
Sark would come down here. I immediately got up and ran over to Danny. "I heard your  
  
plan," I said. I kissed him. YUCK. Then I asked him what I would be upset to hear. He  
  
told me that they were torturing Vaughn because he wasn't cooperating. ALright, I  
  
I wanted to bait Danny, but that was just the last straw. I kicked him down, then I picked  
  
up my gun and held it to his head. "Sydney, what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't play pretend with me, you think I actuall enjoyed last night?"  
  
He went for me, but I was too quick, I shot him in the leg to keep him down. Since  
  
the Dixon wasn't captured I called him as quickly as I could. "Dixon, I need you to go  
  
down to Headquarters, they have Vaughn, Will, Marshall, my dad, and a lot of other agents. they're going to  
  
kill them, hurry, please free one of them, get them down here."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Syd."  
  
"Okay, it's a long story, but I need you to get into the CIA, bring any other agents  
  
you can find, FBI, the police, anyone. Break into the CIA and rescue them. Oh, and get a  
  
team down here quickly, we have a preserved dead body we need to bring back for intel."  
  
"Okay, Syd, I'm on it..but who's the dead body of, why does Sloane want it?"  
  
"Dixon, It's Milo Rambaldi's body!"  
  
I hung up the phone and took the gun. Pointing it to Danny's head I said, "You,  
  
will help me get this stupid SWAT team away from here. Call them and tell them you  
  
want them to go back, that you got the body. If you don't do it, I'll kill you."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
I pointed the gun even farther at his head and dialed the number. "Talk."  
  
"Hello, I'm being ambushed, come quickly."  
  
That was it, I shot him once in the head. He fell to the ground. I had killed Danny.  
  
I dropped the gun, and waited for the SWAT team to get here. When I saw a gray van  
  
pulling up, I decided to go for my plan. I locked the doors and put a typed note on the  
  
door. It read: We had to escape quickly, we have the body 7 miles down. I put it at the  
  
door and waited. When they came to the door and saw the note I had my gun pointed in  
  
case they came in. They read it and left. I had fooled them! Yes. I breifed Dixon and he  
  
told me that he had gotten Vaughn and that the FBI had a van and were heading this way.  
  
He also told me that the police had surrounded headquarters, but Sloane, Sark, and Irina  
  
had escaped. Darn, I was sooo mad. I waited for more than an hour when the FBI finally  
  
came. Or so I thought. I opened the door and watched a van pull in. There was the FBI  
  
and they started coming in and getting the freezer. But, to my horror, I watched as one  
  
of the FBI agents came out. Yes, Sloane had made himself another mask, and was  
  
disquised as an FBI agent. He obviously had killed one of the agents and put there suit on.  
  
There were so many agents, he just blended right in. I quickly got out and without  
  
thinking, I grabbed a gun. Big Mistake. There were over 300 agents there, so when they  
  
saw me pointing a gun at Sloane, whom they thought was an agent, they all pointed there  
  
guns at me. "Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late, the FBI already grabbed me and put me  
  
in one of their cars. "But I'm a CIA agent, and that man over there is bad!"  
  
"Right, where's your badge?"  
  
I showed him my badge. He apologized, but those were the last words he ever  
  
said. Because, that's when Sloane's van of terrorists pulled up. They got out of the car.  
  
There were over 200 of them, and I was convinced we had more agents. But we all started  
  
firing at eachother, like a big war. I ducked behind some boards and grabbed a gun. The  
  
FBI was fighting the top 200 terrorists known worldwide. This oughtta be a showdown I  
  
thought. Maybe, we'll actually kill Sloane. I should have been paying more attention,  
  
because that's when an Iraqian came up behind me, and shot once with a trank. "We're  
  
taking you off." was the last thing I heard... 


End file.
